1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device which includes an axial-direction moving member and an in-plane moving optical element. The axial-direction moving member moves along an optical axis, and the in-plane moving optical element moves in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis. The present invention relates particularly to a retracting structure of the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable lenses (retractable lens barrels) are widely used in optical devices such as digital cameras. In addition, cameras with a shake reduction system (image stabilizer) which moves an image pickup device (image sensor) in a plane orthogonal to an optical axis of a lens system so as to reduce image shake are known in the art (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-157833 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2007-128055).
Retractable lenses are provided with at least one axial-direction moving member which moves between an operating position (e.g., photographing position) and a retracted position (e.g., non-photographing position) behind the operating position in an optical axis direction.
On the other hand, in a camera equipped with the shake reduction system, an optical element (in-plane moving optical element) is held in a normal position (neutral position) during standby and driven in a plane orthogonal to an optical axis by an electromagnetic device at a time of exposure when the camera is in a shake reduction mode. If a retractable lens is combined with such a type of shake reduction system, so as to constitute a camera system, and miniaturization of this camera system is pursued, a problem of interference arises between the axial-direction moving member of the retractable lens and the in-plane moving optical element of the shake reduction system in a fully-retracted state of the lens barrel.